theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Old Ones
"We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all, vampires were created." ~Eric~ History The Old Ones are the first and original vampire family in existence and as such, all vampires are blood-descended from them. They were born from an unknown mother who died after giving birth to her last child which was Michael in the year of 11 B.C., which is what they were told. In the beginning, it is revealed that there are five Old Ones due to fact that they are blood relatives. Until currently, The Old Ones discovered they have a younger brother, whom was born the same exact night but was seperated during the process, as of today, their are six Old Ones. According to Eric, the family is very close for important reasons. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. The Old Ones possess no weaknessess like others created after their time. They're origin began in the early stages of the Old World (North America), as the first vampire family in the year of 11 B.C. Centuries after the Old Ones discover that they are the first of their kind, they became the hierarchy of the vampire world. They are considered the most hated and feared of all vampires around the world. Members (The Old Ones) Eric (Old One/Vampire) is the head of his family. He is considered the oldest and the most feared of others vampires around the world. Eric is intelligent, respectful, kind, arrogant due to non-occasional situations and loves his family. Vincent (Old One/Vampire) is considered the fastest in his family. He looks up to his brother Eric and will protect his family till' the end. He is considered halarious, respectful, determined, kind & lovable. Camille (Old One/Vampire) is considered the heart of the family. No matter if Eric or the others are having a bad time throughout the centuries, she can make either one's day shine due to her inevitable personality. Camille considers herself a flirt, playful, kind, respectful, intelligent and sometimes define herself as the matriarch of the family. Ariana (Old One/Vampire) is the calmest one in the family but mostly selfish on different extents. Ariana is narcissistic, self-loving, and extremely self-confident in her looks. She expects people to bend to her every will. Ariana's fiery personality shines through her dazzlingly beautiful exterior. Michael (Old One/Vampire) has the most difficult time with the lifestyle set by his family. Knowing that the Old Ones do not take human life but survive off blood packages from health centers, he avoids contact with humans, as he is more tempted than the others to drink from them. He would do anything for his brothers & sisters, as they is his whole life. André (Old One/Hybrid) is decribed as sometimes being the odd one out, due to the fact that he's new to the family and the youngest. Overall, he is polite, kind, lovable, poetic, energetic and sarcastic at times, like his older sister Ariana. Agreeing with his oath, André prefers no longer to feed from humans, instead he currently feeds off blood bags to support and honor Eric's will. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength': The Old Ones are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed': The Old Ones are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes *'Heightened Senses': The Old Ones have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility': The Old Ones possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing': The Old Ones injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability': The Old Ones can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion': The Old Ones can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Vervain Detection': They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Lie Detection': The Old Ones are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Immortality': The Old Ones are indestructible, and will live forever. *'Procreation:' Hybrids can procreate to produce new hybrids (although it is so far unclear if this is via blood ingestion like vampires, or through bites or sexual reproduction like werewolves.) *'Werewolf Bite:' Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires but not to The Old Ones. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure:' Hybrid blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control:' Unless André was guessing, it can be assumed that he and any other hybrid he makes will go through their first transformation against their will. After that, they will have complete control of their transformation. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' A hybrid is capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. Whether a hybrid has any choice in having werewolf aspects to its appearance is unknown. *'Daytime Walking:' Because of the werewolf in them, a hybrid will be able to move around during the day. Attitudes Toward Humans and Personality The Old Ones kept their existence as a secret from other vampires and especially humans. Eric mentions that he has full respect for human beings, knowing that they're conscious is lost in today's society. The Old Ones has demonstrated respect for his manny individuals especially towards each other. The Old Ones has proved to be calm, charming, patient and careful in they're speech. Significant Kills The Old Ones have killed a large number of different vampires when they tried to attack the innoncent as in humans. 14.jpg 9.jpg 16.jpg O1.jpg 100.jpg Dark Full Moon.jpg 34.jpg Eric.jpg It.jpg KE.jpg Sid.jpg Oma.jpg 8020.jpg|André b1.jpg